Sol Azul oscuro
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Sus muy escondidos celos emergieron como espuma, que se esparcía por todas sus venas y llegaba a su cerebro quitándole la capacidad de razonar. Beso a Naruto. No noto la mirada furiosa que Sasuke mando en aquel momento, ni la mirada en respuesta que Itachi mando claramente diciendo: "Él es mío, no se te ocurra acercarte" SasuNaru. Algo de ItaNaru.


SOL AZUL OSCURO

Supo que lo suyo con Naruto no iba a funcionar, y no era por que Kisame se lo dijera. Lo supo en el momento en que fue consciente de esa mirada en los ojos de Naruto. No era la diferencia de edad, ni el hecho de que ambos fueran del mismo sexo, era la mirada anhelante que el rubio ponía cada vez que veía a Sasuke, su hermano menor.

Nunca fue más consciente de sus celos, que ese día. Aquel momento en el café, el inesperado encuentro con su hermano menor. Era coincidencia, y tenia que repetírselo. Naruto no le habría pedido ir a aquel lugar si hubiera sabido que Sasuke se encontraría ahí con sus amigos. Y fue ese día el que se lamento no sacarlo de ahí. Llevárselo lejos a otro lado, distanciados del café. Sus muy escondidos celos emergieron como espuma, que se esparcía por todas sus venas y llegaba a su cerebro quitándole la capacidad de razonar. Naruto se habia alejado de él, al notar la presencia de Sasuke en el café. Manteniendo distancia entre ambos, impidiéndole así el acercase.

Supo en ese momento que seria él y solo él, el responsable de que aquella relación no durara. No seria el Uzumaki el responsable. Sabía que Naruto no seria capaz de soportar aquella carga, y más cuando aquel arranque de orgullo Uchiha que poseía salió a flote. Beso a Naruto, mientras los pensamientos de este viajaban a algún lugar lejano, tomándolo por sorpresa. Atrajo su cintura con una de sus manos apretándola con fuerza, y con la mano libre sujeto su nuca.

Un beso profundo y pasional, totalmente correspondido en la ignorancia de que era visto.

¿Cuándo se volvió así de posesivo? No creía el poder reconocerse, y le dio miedo por primera vez. Naruto no se habia dado cuenta, no noto la mirada furiosa que Sasuke mando en aquel momento, ni la mirada en respuesta que Itachi mando, claramente diciendo: "Él es mío, no se te ocurra acercarte"

¿Cómo era posible que se pusiera así? ¿Qué se comportara como un adolecente claramente marcando su territorio? Pero lo que le aterraba mas, era el hecho de que se peleaba por Naruto con Sasuke, su pequeño hermano menor.

No estaba bien, lo sabía. Y no comprendía como era que llego a eso.

No, estaba equivocado. Claro que sabía de donde provenían todos esos celos, el origen. Y solo un nombre ocupaba su mente ahora.

Deidara.

Aquella relación que durara seis años le pasaba factura ahora.

Aquel hombre rubio que habia sido su segundo amor, después de Shisui. El más grande, el importante. El que ahora solo se pudría poco a poco en sus memorias, como un pasado doloroso que quería olvidar, y en la medida de lo posible superar. Deidara, un recuerdo amargo.

¿Como olvidar que los celos nacieron con él? Con ese rubio indeciso. Que su segundo y más grande amor ahora se encontraba en brazos de otro, besando a otro. Las peleas y las interminables reconciliaciones durante esos seis largos años. El no entender como se enamoro de alguien como Deidara, que no sabia lo que quería.

Ahora, aquellos celos que pensaba no surgirían de nuevo aparecían con Naruto. Solo basto una mirada y las llamas se encendieron en él. No permitiría que alguien le quitara algo de nuevo, ni siquiera Sasuke.

No sucedería otra vez.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera consciente de que la relación no tenía futuro. Pelearía mientras Naruto se lo permitiera, lo haría con todo lo que tuviera.

"Lo siento Sasuke, pero no te puedo permitir el tenerlo"

Saco a Naruto del lugar muy tarde, y se lamentaba por ello. No supo como ni cuando, pero el rubio se habia emborrachado. Y ahora luchaba contra un rubio que le seducía, y sus propias hormonas que pedían a gritos el poseerle.

Itachi no creía en las señales, pero sin duda esa no era la noche.

Naruto estaba mal por varias razones, no se podía permitir el usarlo de aquella manera. Pero era increíblemente difícil de hacer cuando el rubio se le acercaba de aquella insinuante manera y le susurraba palabras al oído.

"Itachi, llévame a dónde quieras"

El infierno, que si le costaba resistirse. Pero no lo quería así, deseaba que Naruto se le entregara en sus cinco sentidos. Totalmente consciente de lo que sucedería si se entregaba a él. Por que para Itachi no solo era sexo, por que de ese tuvo mucho antes.

"Te llevare a tu casa" Y con trabajo, y mucha fuerza de voluntad recién descubierta, logro conservar la inocencia del de ojos zafiros.

Su lucha comenzaba, seria duro, y más si lo que creía era cierto. Naruto miraba de una manera a Sasuke, como nunca le mirara a él. Pero no le preocupaba eso, aun. Lo que si le inquietaba era la mirada que su hermano le diría a Naruto.

Claramente Sasuke aquel día en el café, con sus ojos respondió a su agresión "No lo permitiré"

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Esto nació Hoy, de la nada llego a mí. Esto será un SasuNaru, pero obviamente tendrá ItaNaru lo necesito para llegar al SasuNaru. Espero no les desagrade. Cualquier duda o comentario son bienvenidos.

Como siempre perdonen las faltas ortográficas.

Muchos chuus, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
